


Dumb fanarts

by MissPatate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fun, dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPatate/pseuds/MissPatate
Summary: I bought a graphics tablet for my birthday. I don't know how to draw, but you have to start somewhere..First art: Oh Force! Anakin caught Obi-Wan checking out Mace Windu's lightsaber! (For my stupid fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609057 )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**First art:** Oh Force! Anakin caught Obi-Wan checking out Mace Windu's lightsaber! (For my stupid fic here: [Mace Windu's lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609057) )

A dumb picture for a dumb story :p


	2. Obi-Wan & Satine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I tried really hard xD   
> It's really not perfect, there is a lot of issues, but I like it haha  
> Practice makes perfect. :p


	3. Jedi Master Bantha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said that I will do it, and I did it xD  
> For my fic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026594

Obi is de-aged in [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026594)

(no no, I'm not ashamed of this really bad art)


	4. Obi-Wan again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I downloaded Krita, and yeah... That's great! A lot better than Gimp loool


End file.
